Cloud computing has revolutionized the way in which computer systems operate. With these benefits, however, new challenges have also arisen.
Traditionally, when a computer system began to experience chipset or platform specific problems, a system administrator would initially locate the machine and then be physically present while he/she debugged it. For instance, the system administrator would plug in a JTAG debugger in order to determine what chipset or platform specific problems were occurring.
With the advent of cloud computing, however, system administrators are typically no longer able to be physically present while debugging a node (i.e. computer system/server) in the cloud. This is due, in part, because cloud datacenters are typically located very far from any populated areas. Consequently, system administrators typically are not able to quickly access the underlying chipset or platform features of the node. Because of this actuality, debugging a node's chipset or platform has become a very time intensive and laborious process. In some instances, this process can take months to complete. Accordingly, there exists a substantial need in the field to improve the processes for debugging chipset and platform problems of a node in a cloud datacenter.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided to illustrate only one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.